Heartburn
by XxSonicShadowXx
Summary: Sonic goes to Shadow's house one night and admits to him that he has strong feelings for him...but Shadow can't return the love. Rated M because of strong abuse/violence/hurt...etc. Very sad story. Please read! :D


**A/N: My first songfic ever! Oh, and I highly apologize to all my readers, for deleting Alone Without You. I forgot what I was going to write for that story...yeah I know, pretty lame. Plus, I had a HUGE writer's block, and it kinda sucked anyways. If you liked it and wanted me to continue I'm really sorry...but it just wasn't going to work out. Anyways, I hope you like this story! Enjoy, and review! :D**

**Shadow: By the way everyone...XxSonicShadowXx underlines the word "review" for a reason...**

**Sonic: So make sure you leave some good reviews, alright? :) *thumbs up* **

**Alright, on with the story! ^.^**

Heartburn

_Song Used: Bruno Mars - Grenade_

It all started on a dark, cold night, the sky black as midnight. Sonic was out on an unusual late night run. His breathing was uneasy, not because of fatigue, but because of what he was about to do. He arrived at a house hidden in the woods. This particular person he was visiting preferred to isolate from others. It was a house painted black, with a dark crimson roof, white windows, and a cherry colored door. A black metal fence surrounded the hidden home. After taking a deep breath, the cobalt hedgehog walked forward slowly and knocked on the red wooden door. After a short moment, a black and red streaked male hedgehog appeared at the entrance. A smirk appeared on his tan muzzle.

"Hello Sonic."

"Hi...Shadow." The younger hedgehog rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why don't you come in?" The dark hedgehog stepped aside to let his blue counterpart enter.

"Thanks..." Sonic replied.

The two of them sat across from each other in black armchairs, a glass table between them.

"I gotta tell ya something, Shads..." Sonic said nervously.

"What is it?"

Sonic stood up in front of the older male.

"I...I..." Sonic collapsed on his knees.

"...I love you Shadow...I always have."

Shadow looked at him with sincere eyes, then suddenly pushed the glass table aside with such a strong force that it broke when it hit the wall. He took his counterpart by the chin and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, the younger hedgehog melting into it. Shadow's eyes were wide open.

Sonic heard the other growl before he was sent flying against a wall.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

Sonic got up, shaking. Pieces of broken glass pierced through his flesh. Tears formed in the hero's eyes.

"Shadow..."

Guilt built up inside of Shadow, feeling bad for doing this to the younger hedgehog.

"Ever since Maria died..." Shadow began. "I promised I would never love again..." He paused for a moment.

Shadow closed his eyes, his fists shaking. "But still..."

Shadow walked towards the other, and kissed him once more. Sonic returned the kiss with everything he had, his tears running down his cheek.

Shadow pulled back slowly. "I must admit it...I love you too, Sonic."

The ebony hedgehog looked down and stepped back, pushing the other away.

"But I can't..."

More tears appeared in Sonic's eyes. "But Shadow...why? I-I would do anything...I would die for you...Shadow."

Sonic heard the other growl again before he was knocked down on the floor.

_Gave you what I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever ask cuz_

_What you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

Shadow furiously kicked his blue counterpart. "I can't goddamnit! As much as I want to Sonic, **I CAN'T!**"

Shadow collapsed onto the floor, tears running down his face. He took out his pocket knife, beginning to cut Sonic's chest with it.

Sonic screamed in pain.

_Throw my head on a blade for ya_

He sliced Sonic's arms.

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

He kissed Sonic with all of his burning passion...

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

Sonic kissed him back softly and passionately...

_Ooooh, I would go through all this pain_

as he stabbed Sonic's shoulders.

Blood trickled down Sonic's body. Shadow took out his pistol, and pressed it against Sonic's head. He pulled the trigger ever so slightly...

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby_

but he did not shoot.

_But you won't do the same_

Instead, he banged the gun against Sonic's head.

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said hey_

_When you get back to where you're from_

Sonic shouted in pain as Shadow bashed him with his weapon. The cobalt hedgehog cried and screamed as he felt the damages done to him, which would soon turn into bruises.

_Mad man, bad boy_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah you smile in my face_

_Then rip the brakes out my car_

**(A/N: Yes, as you might've noticed, I changed the lyrics so that it makes sense…)**

Finally, Shadow dropped the gun, and carried Sonic bridal style to what seemed like a guestroom.

He laid Sonic on the full-sized bed, taking off his red/white sneakers and throwing them onto the floor. He took out two pairs of handcuffs and cuffed Sonic's hands and feet to the bed.

The dark hedgehog got on top of him and rested his gloved hand on Sonic's cheek, gazing at him. His usual sparkling, emerald eyes were now dull, plain, and hurt. Shadow closed his eyes as he leaned in, kissing Sonic once more. Sonic kissed back weakly. Shadow lowered to Sonic's neck, and as he went down lower and lower...

he began to nibble on Sonic's cuts and marks. Shadow's hand was now on his counterpart's side, nibbling all over Sonic's body. Sonic yelped in pain and discomfort. Shadow clawed Sonic's sides.

Sonic screamed once more.

_Gave you what I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever ask cuz_

_What you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

Shadow grinded against Sonic's body, no longer able to hold back the temptation. He bit Sonic's neck, clawing deeper into his sides. Excruciating pain was followed by electrifying pleasure. Sonic couldn't help but scream.

_Throw my head on a blade for ya_

Shadow's short, sharp fangs pierced through Sonic's fur and flesh once again, much deeper than before.

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

Sonic arched his back as he took in all the pain. He truly meant the words he had said before, how he'd do anything for Shadow, even die. He would take in any cut, injury, wound, or burn, no matter how much it hurts. As long as he had Shadow, nothing else mattered.

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Ooooh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby_

_But you won't do the same_

Shadow uncuffed his slave, and carried him once more. The black hedgehog carried him to the back of the house, and opened a screen door. He walked outside to his backyard, and threw Sonic onto the grass.

"Wait. Here." Shadow commanded in a dark, threatening tone.

Sonic obeyed.

Shadow went back into the house, and came back with a jug filled with liquid.

"Sonic...I'm so sorry about this. Now, lie still for me...please."

Sonic obeyed, for what else was he to do?

Shadow opened the jug and poured the liquid all over Sonic's body. Sonic flinched as he realized what it was.

Oil.

Shadow took out a lighter from his head quills. He opened the cap.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Sh-Shad..ow...w-why? Sonic croaked.

Shadow's eyes tightened, holding back the tears.

"I love you, Sonic...my love."

Shadow turned on the lighter, and the little flame appeared.

"Sh-Shadow...please...no..."

Shadow ignored him. "I-I'm sorry..."

With just one touch, Sonic was ablaze. Sonic screamed ever so loudly as the blazing flames took over his body. Shadow watched as he backed away, and walked back to his house.

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

Shadow closed the screen door,

_You said you love me_

_You're a liar_

and he raced upstairs to his bedroom.

_'Cuz you never_

He closed the door and sat on the floor against the wall.

_Ever_

And he suddenly realized...

_EVER_

that he had no feelings for the blue hedgehog at all.

_did, baby_

Rivers and rivers flowed down Shadow's face. He was beside himself, for how could he be so cruel? All Sonic wanted was for Shadow to return the love...

But he couldn't.

Still...yet, he used him. No, he **abused** him...for reasons that Shadow could not explain...

Shadow took his other pistol from his head quills. He closed his crimson eyes, pressing the gun against his head. He pulled the trigger ever so slightly...

And then, a shot was heard, the bullet going straight into the hedgehog's brain. Shadow fell with a small _thud_.

xxx

Meanwhile, it had started to rain. Since it was so dark out, Shadow hadn't realized that black clouds had formed in the sky. It began with a drizzle, then a soft, gentle rain, and finally, it began to pour. Thunder and lightening lit up the gloomy sky. The rain extinguished the small fire that set a particular blue hedgehog ablaze.

Sonic, however, still managed to survive.

Sonic got up, slowly as ever. His whole body ached, stung, and burned. Most of his fur was blackened by the searing fire. Cuts, burns, bruises, and dried blood was all over his body. Clinging on to his life, Sonic walked ever so slowly into the trees, holding his injured left arm, looking for a way out of the woods. The fact that Shadow did this to him crushed his heart, but still...

_But darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya_

he loved him...with a burning passion.

_Throw my head on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

Sonic found his way out of the woods, and saw he was not too far from the neighborhood. He walked sluggishly, and finally made it to the sidewalk. He watched as cars, trucks, and vans drove down the street. He knew exactly what he was going to do next. Instead of going home, he was going to do something much better, for him anyway. For Shadow...

_Ooooooh, I would go through all this pain_

Sonic trudged onto the middle of the street, and stopped.

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby_

He spread his arms out, closing his emerald eyes tightly. The street was quiet and empty at the moment...until then he saw two bright headlights of a large vehicle in the distance. Sonic did not move. It got closer and closer. Sonic could see it more clearly now.

It was a truck.

_But you won't do the same_

Sonic still did not budge.

_No you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same _

The truck got closer and closer, not slowing down one bit for the fact that he couldn't see the blue figure on the road. Sonic was still frozen as a statue.

_Oooh, you'd never do the same_

Sonic took his last, final breath.

The screeching of wheels was heard throughout the street...followed by some sort of _THUMP _sound.

_Nooo Noo No Nooo-ooo_

For Sonic, all was black after that.

**_~The End~ _**


End file.
